Bolinhos Queimados
by Mary-san e Kk-chan
Summary: UA - Hiei e Mukuro eram exatamente como bolinhos queimados: durões por fora, mas sensíveis por dentro...
1. Um péssimo começo

**Bolinhos Queimados**

* * *

Por Mary-san e Kk-chan

* * *

Capítulo 01

Um péssimo começo

* * *

**Quando a porta do ônibus se abriu em frente à escola, Hiei não conseguiu imaginar outra coisa além do que diabos ele estava fazendo naquele lugar. O garoto começou a andar pela calçada, em direção ao que deveria ser a entrada do lugar.**

**O prédio era grande, e tinha um estilo um pouco antiquado, com uma larga porta principal e várias janelas envidraçadas ao longo da fachada de seus dois andares. Um belo jardim tomava toda a frente do estabelecimento, mas estava completamente cercado.**

**Hiei olhou aborrecido para todos aqueles adolescentes sorridentes usando uniformes azul-marinho – os garotos com calças compridas e blusas de botões, e as meninas vestindo blusas com lencinhos amarelos amarrados e saias de prega – algumas muito longas, outra muito curtas. Ele usava apenas uma calça e uma blusa - bem maior que o seu tamanho – pretas; havia decidido evitar aquele uniforme estúpido o quanto pudesse.**

**-Hiei, me espera!**

**Ele olhou para trás e viu que Yukina, sua irmã gêmea, vinha correndo ao seu encontro. A garota, ao contrário de Hiei, parecia bastante feliz e animada coma nova escola – até mesmo a irritante saiazinha ela já usava.**

**-O que você quer? – Hiei perguntou, sério, quando a menina lhe alcançou**

**-Vai me deixar sozinha no primeiro dia de aula? – ela devolveu com um sorriso meigo**

**Hiei até sentiu uma pontinha de vontade de sorrir de volta para a irmã, mas não o fez.**

**-Vamos. – ele se limitou a responder**

**E os dois seguiram para o interior da escola.**

**Os irmãos, apesar de serem gêmeos, eram completamente distintos. Hiei sabia que em pouco tempo Yukina já estaria cercada de amigos: a menina era simplesmente uma pessoa boa e amável, e parecia ter um dom natural para sorrir e conquistar novas amizades. **

**Ele, no entanto, também sabia que a discrepância entre a personalidade de ambos era enorme. Na verdade, ele se achava diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que já tivesse conhecido. O mundo lhe parecia insosso, e as pessoas fúteis demais para que ele perdesse o seu tempo com elas.**

**A única coisa que realmente tinha em comum com Yukina era a cor dos olhos, – um vermelho intenso – pois até mesmo o brilho deles era diferente.**

**No corredor principal da escola, as coisas estavam parecendo ainda piores: bandos de garotos se cumprimentavam – tentando despertar o máximo de atenção possível – e grupinhos de garotas andavam de um lado para o outro – rindo sem parar.**

**Enfim, aquela escola tinha tudo pra ser... Uma verdadeira droga.**

**Não que o outro colégio também não fosse, é claro. **

**Na verdade, Hiei odiava ter que acordar cedo para ir a um lugar onde encontraria um bocado de pessoas que não queria ver, e professores com quem simpatizava menos ainda – onde quer que esse lugar fosse.**

**Provavelmente já teria largado a escola se não fosse por sua mãe e sua irmã. Elas eram as duas únicas pessoas que importavam, e o garoto nunca faria - ou deixaria que fizessem – qualquer coisa que lhes provocasse algum sofrimento.**

**-E então, - Yukina começou novamente – Onde vai ser a nossa classe? – a menina perguntou, sorrindo e olhando para todos os lados**

**Hiei puxou um papel do bolso e deu uma olhada no número que estava escrito:**

**-Sala 9, logo ali. – ele disse, observando um número escrito em uma porta à sua esquerda**

**-Hummm... Será que não é 6? – Yukina o puxou de repente, antes que ele entrasse na sala, fazendo com que o garoto esbarrasse em alguém**

**A pessoa caiu de cara no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente.**

**-Você não olha por onde anda, seu imbecil? – ela perguntou, enquanto apanhava a mochila meio rasgada e com uma estampa que lembrava a roupa dos oficiais do exército**

**Era uma garota. Ela tinha cabelos laranja meio amarrados numa liga. O rosto tinha traços delicados, que contrastavam com o olhar de raiva que ela lançava ao garoto.**

**-Vai se ferrar, idiota! – Hiei disse depois de olhar a menina da cabeça aos pés**

**-Hiei... – Yukina se encolheu contra a parede**

**-Ei! – um garoto alto, e com longos cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo vinha chegando – Mukuro, o que está acontecendo aqui?**

**-É só um novato idiota. – a menina entregou a bolsa para o garoto – Vamos embora. – ela se virou, e foi acompanhada pelo amigo mal-encarado**

**-Novato idiota... – Hiei resmungou baixinho, fechando os punhos com força enquanto virava-se para a irmã – Você está bem?**

**-Sim. – ela respondeu com um olhar um tanto assustado – Desculpe, foi minha culpa...**

**-Não tem problema, esqueça. – ele disse secamente**

**-Tudo bem... E vocês! – Hiei falava com alguns curiosos que haviam presenciado a cena e ainda o encaravam – Não tem nada pra ver aqui! Circulando, circulando...**

**-Hiei. – Yukina o repreendeu, mas ele apenas revirou os olhos**

**-Vamos logo antes que a droga do sinal toque. **

**Hiei continuou a caminhar, seguido d perto pela irmã, até chegar à sala nove, o número certo, afinal.**

**A maioria dos alunos que já estavam na sala conversava em pé, ou no pedestal onde o professor daria aula mais tarde. Algumas garotas, porém, já estavam sentadas, mostrando umas para as outras os cadernos, canetas, sapatos ou qualquer besteira nova que tivessem comprado durante as férias. Três ou quatro CDFs também já estavam sentadas bem na frente da sala, com os cadernos prontos para começar a anotar as aulas.**

**-Onde vamos sentar? – Yukina perguntou depois de observar aquele cenário todo**

**-Somos gêmeos, mas não nascemos grudados. – o irmão respondeu, dirigindo-se até a última carteira no canto da sala**

**Yukina simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê de seu irmão ser sempre tão zangado. A garota ainda não havia decidido se seguiria Hiei: era baixinha demais para enxergar qualquer coisa de trás, mas não queria ficar sozinha na frente.**

**Ela nem percebeu que um garoto alto, com cabelos cor de laranja e um sorriso abobalhado se aproximava dela quando resolveu se juntar ao irmão. O menino chegou mais perto dela antes que ela alcançasse o fim da sala.**

**-O-olá! O meu nome é Kazuma Kuwabara. – ele disse, aparentemente nervoso, estendendo uma das mãos para ela – Como você se chama?**

**-O meu nome é Yukina, muito prazer. – a garota respondeu, cumprimentando-o**

**-Você é nova aqui?**

**-Sim. – ela respondeu com um sorriso meigo**

**-Se quiser, pode sentar comigo, quero dizer, tem uma carteira vaga do meu lado ali na frente. – ele apontou o lugar com o rosto corado**

**-Que gentileza! Obrigada! – a garota assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo o novo amigo até o local apontando por ele**

**-Kuwabara, amigão! – os dois ouviram uma voz quando Kuwabara já estava prestes a se oferecer pra arrumar o material da menina em cima da carteira**

**Yukina voltou-se para ver o menino que havia falado, e acabou dando de cara com o que parecia ser um grupo de amigos.**

**O dono da voz, que tinha grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos e curtos, segurava pela cintura uma garota baixinha de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Um outro casal estava parado logo atrás dos primeiros: um rapaz ruivo com belos olhos verdes – o rapaz todo era belo, pra falar a verdade – acompanhado de uma menina de cabelos azuis e olhos cor-de-rosa.**

**A irmã de Hiei piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza de que aquelas quatro pessoas eram reais. Nunca em sua vida ela imaginou que veria algo assim: parecia que os quatro estudantes mais bonitos do colégio haviam se juntado e agora andavam em "bando".**

**-Urameshi! – Kuwabara apertou a mão do primeiro menino**

**-Como você está, meu amigo? – o ruivo perguntou com uma expressão serena**

**-Estou ótimo, Kurama. – os dois também apertaram as mãos**

**-Oi! – as duas meninas disseram em uníssono**

**-Oi, meninas!**

**-E então... – Urameshi começou, enquanto ele e Kurama arrastavam o amigo para longe das garotas**

**-Pois é, Kuwabara... Você sabe que este ano as provas serão bem mais difíceis... – Kurama continuou falando no tom de quem explica algo a uma criança**

**-E eu preciso muito de boas notas, sabe como é... – Urameshi disse**

**-É, e a Botan também. – o ruivo completou**

**-Vocês estão me dizendo que... – Kuwabara parecia estar tirando algumas conclusões**

**-Que nós vamos querer continuar com o mesmo acordo do ano passado. – o moreno falou baixo o suficiente para ser ouvido apenas pelos dois amigos**

**-Oh... Tudo bem. – Kuwabara mostrou o polegar direito e piscou, nada discretamente, sem perceber que os outros dois reviravam os olhos**

**-Mas... Mudando de assunto, né Yusuke... – Kurama lançou um olhar bastante significativo ao amigo**

**-Essa... Hum... Menina que estava com você. Quem é ela?**

**-A Yukina? Ela é nova no colégio.**

**-É mesmo...? – um sorriso malicioso começou a se formar no rosto de Yusuke**

**-Ei, Urameshi! Nem pense nisso!**

**-Nisso...? – Kurama fez cara de inocente**

**-Vocês sabem do que eu estou falando!**

**-Kuwabara, Urameshi, Minamino! – a conversa dos três foi interrompida por um professor que entrava na sala – Não estão vendo que já estou aqui?**

**-Calma aí, velhote! – Yusuke começou a caminhar em direção a uma das últimas carteiras da sala, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça – Acabou de começar o ano...**

**Kurama riu e, com as mãos nos bolsos, acompanhou o amigo até o final da sala. Ele sentou na última carteira da fileira do meio. Yusuke ficou ao seu lado, e Botan logo à sua frente.**

**Os três conversaram animadamente durante quase todas as aulas. Kurama ainda percebeu que eles estavam sendo observados por um baixinho mal encarado que estava encostado na parede, mas não ligou muito para aquilo.**

**Logo o sinal do intervalo soou.**

**-Kurama, - Yusuke começou, levantando-se da carteira – vamos logo.**

**-Certo. – o amigo também se levantou**

**-Pra onde vocês vão? – perguntou Botan, batendo de leve com as mãos na saia**

**-Vamos ao ginásio, mas voltamos logo. – Kurama respondeu**

**-Ah, meu Kuraminho, vai me deixar sozinha no primeiro dia de aula? – a menina disse com uma voz manhosa**

**-"Meu Kuraminho", é? – Yusuke repetia em tom debochado – Que é isso, Kurama?**

**-Sem comentários, por favor. – Kurama lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo**

**-Não ta mais aqui quem falou... – o garoto levantou as mãos e saiu de perto do casal**

**-Botanzinha, meu amor, - Kurama encostou uma das mãos na parede e segurou o rosto da menina com a outra – é coisa rápida, eu volto logo pra você. – o ruivo tascou um beijo na namorada, deixando-a sem ar**

**-Tá... ta bom... – por que será que sempre acabava concordando com tudo que ele dizia?**

**-Vamos, Yusuke. – ela ainda pôde ouvir Kurama dizer antes de sair da sala**

**Botan sacudiu a cabeça de leve, como que para voltar à realidade, em seguida fazendo o mesmo caminho que o namorado até a porta, onde encontrou-se com Keiko.**

**-E então, Botan, - a morena começou – onde os dois patetas foram dessa vez?**

**-Pelo que me disseram, ao ginásio.**

**-Fala sério! O Yusuke ainda não largou dessa besteira de luta livre? – Keiko revirava os olhos**

**-Parece que não, amiga...**

**-Botan! – Kuwabara interrompeu as amigas – Você já conhece a Yukina?**

**-Yukina? Quem diabos é... – a menina parou de falar quando viu Keiko quase quebrar o pescoço para tentar sinalizar que Yukina estava bem do seu lado – Ah, você é Yukina? – ela perguntou com um sorriso amarelo**

**-Sim. – Yukina respondeu com a meiguice habitual**

**-Muito prazer, eu sou Botan. – a garota de cabelos azuis estendeu uma das mãos à menina baixinha que acabara de conhecer**

**-O prazer é todo meu, Botan.**

**-Você vai poder conhecer os meninos mais tarde. – Keiko avisou**

**-Yusuke e Shuichi. – Botan completou**

**-Pensei ter ouvido o Kazuma chamar um deles de Kurama. **

**-É que Kurama é o apelido do Minamino. – Keiko explicou**

**-Bem diferente, não é? – Yukina perguntou sorrindo docemente**

**-Ah, é que tem toda uma história por trás desse nome. – a menina de olhos cor-de-rosa disse**

**-É mesmo?**

**-E qual é? – até mesmo Keiko pareceu não estar informada**

**-É brincadeira, não tem história não... – uma enorme gota surgiu nos rostos de Yukina, Keiko e Kuwabara, que agora escutava a conversa de gaiato – Foi o Yusuke que chamou ele assim sem querer, acho que eles estavam estudando lendas ou alguma coisa parecida... – Botan explicou, não parecendo muito certa do que dizia**

**Hiei cruzou com o grupo de amigos um pouco depois disso, não sendo notado pelas três meninas. Kuwabara, por sua vez, não só o viu, como ficou paralisado quando cruzou o seu olhar com o dele. Não entendeu o porquê daquele naniquinho lhe encarar com tanta raiva.**

**O garoto vestido de preto continuou a andar pelo corredor, sabendo bem onde estava indo. Ser tinha ouvido corretamente a conversa daqueles dois playboyzinhos, no ginásio daquela escola estavam sendo realizados testes para o time de luta livre naquele exato momento.**

**E se tinha uma coisa da qual Hiei entendia era de briga.**

**Provavelmente era a única coisa que ele sabia fazer direito – isso e cálculos monstruosos de física moderna e matemática financeira, o que definitivamente não vinha ao caso.**

**Caminhou com calma até onde um dos funcionários da escola havia lhe apontado como sendo a entrada do ginásio, abrindo a porta devagar logo em seguida. O garoto não pôde deixar de se espantar com a quantidade de pessoas "amontoadas" quase no centro da quadra principal.**

**Não poderiam estar todos lá por causa do teste...**

**Chegou perto o suficiente para perceber que a multidão toda formava uma espécie de círculo em volta de umas poucas criaturas. Enxergou apenas os rostos de dois rapazes bem altos no meio daquela confusão toda.**

**Um deles tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, e olhos da mesma cor; o outro tinha longos e lisos cabelos negros, e olhos azuis.**

**Raios! Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ser baixinho demais, pois não via quase nada dali.**

**Saiu dando cotoveladas em todos até conseguir chegar quase ao centro da roda. Foi nessa hora que Hiei se deu conta de que havia mais três pessoas dentro do círculo, além dos dois garotos altos.**

**Um ruivo, que lembrou ver a namorada chamar de Kurama; um moreno, que tinha "Urameshi" escrito no uniforme – ridículo – que vestia; e uma menina... Uma menina?**

**A mesma garota de cabelos laranja que esbarrou com ele no corredor agora – vestida no mesmo uniformezinho patético do tal Urameshi – assumia uma posição de luta no centro de uma "rodinha" de algumas dezenas de garotos eufóricos.**

**Não tinha certeza, mas podia jurar que viu algumas pessoas entregarem dinheiro aos vara-paus ao lado daquele ruivo exibicionista – ainda estava com raiva dele por ter dado uns amassos na namorada praticamente na sua cara.**

**Seriam apostas...?**

**Aqueles dois não tinham cara de quem estava ali para fazer o teste.**

**E aquela platéia definitivamente não poderia estar esperando por tão pouco.**

**O garoto de cabelos castanhos disse alguma coisa para o de olhos azuis, que anunciou, logo em seguida:**

**-Começar! – a voz grave do rapaz soou no ginásio, e todas as outras pessoas se calaram**

**Os dois lutadores se encararam por um momento, como se tentassem prever quais seriam os primeiros movimentos um do outro, como se estivessem se estudando.**

**Yusuke foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude: partiu pra cima de Mukuro, procurando levar a luta para o chão, mas a garota foi mais rápida e esquivou-se bem a tempo – o que fez Urameshi se desequilibrar e cair de cara no chão.**

**Alguns dos presentes riram – escondidos, é claro.**

**Mukuro subiu em cima de Yusuke, na tentativa de imobilizá-lo, mas o garoto, em um impulso apenas, inverteu as posições e acabou ficando por cima dela – em uma posição bastante comprometedora, diga-se de passagem.**

**-Who's the bitch now? (1) – ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente**

**A garota de cabelos laranja assumiu uma expressão bastante zangada, soltou um dos braços e acertou umas boas cotoveladas no rosto do oponente, que recuou, passando a ficar em pé.**

**Ele, porém, não deixou que ela se levantasse, atacando as suas pernas com caneladas. Urameshi acabou aguardou o momento em que Mukuro baixou a guarda e travou as duas pernas da garota com muita força, ficando no chão, junto com ela – em outra posição um tanto suspeita.**

**Mukuro ainda acertou uns socos nas costas do adversário, mas foi em vão. Depois de resistir à dor por mais algum tempo, a menina bateu uma das mãos repetidas vezes na lona, em sinal de desistência.**

**-Leg-lock! (2) – o garoto de cabelos castanhos declarou**

**Yusuke soltou-se da menina e levantou, oferecendo uma das mãos para que ela fizesse o mesmo logo em seguida. A garota, porém, não aceitou e deixou o chão por si só.**

**Àquela altura, quase todos os meninos no ginásio pulavam e gritavam entusiasticamente:**

**-Urameshi! Urameshi! Urameshi!**

**Foi então que o instrutor – que não tinha cara alguma de instrutor – de lula livre pediu silêncio, levantando as mãos para o alto.**

**-Então, Urameshi. – o homem de óculos escuros começou – Você acabou de conquistar o direito de ser o capitão da equipe.**

**-Sério...? – ele disse debochadamente, certo de que Mukuro devia estar lhe encarando com um olhar mortal naquele momento**

**-Isso mesmo, meu rapaz. O que você acha?**

**-Hum... – Yusuke fez um suspense básico – Não... Não to afim, não... Pode deixar essa mulher-dragão ser a capitã... – ela a encarou e sorriu - ...denovo.**

**Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da quadra enquanto os dois oponentes – o vencedor e a vencida – trocavam olhares nada amigáveis. Praticamente dava pra ver as faíscas saindo dos olhos de ambos.**

**-Hahahaha! – uma risada foi ouvida, e todos se voltaram para aquele que tinha quebrado o silêncio**

**De repente, a idéia de fazer parte do time de luta livre parecia um tanto estúpida para Hiei. **

**-Ei, você! – Mukuro chamou a atenção do menino, que já pensava em sair de fininho daquele lugar**

**-Está falando comigo? – Hiei perguntou**

**-Com você mesmo, pigmeu!**

**-O quê?**

**-Você tem algum problema comigo?**

**Hiei não respondeu. Não teve tempo para pensar em uma resposta, na verdade.**

**-Você e eu, - a garota disse alto – lá fora!**

* * *

Aqui é a Kk-chan.

A Mary é muito fã do Hiei – eu, particularmente, prefiro o Kurama – e por isso nós o fizemos como um dos personagens principais. A história vai, sim, ser centrada no casal Hiei e Mukuro, mas os outros personagens também vão aparecer bastante, eu garanto.

Essa é a nossa primeira Fic de YuYu Hakusho. Não costumamos acompanhar muitas histórias nessa categoria, portanto não sabemos se essa nossa idéia já está sendo usada por alguém. Caso esteja, pedimos que nos avisem. E quem quiser, pode ficar a vontade para recomendar alguma outra fic legal.

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, e se quiserem deixar uma review para nós, melhor ainda. De qualquer forma, agradecemos desde já a todos que leram.Tudo está escrito em negrito para evitar que algum travessão de diálogo seja deletado pelo site.

(1) – Essa frase é do filme **Novo no Pedaço **– um filme muito imbecil, mas muito engraçado também.

(2) – Esse termo, assim como todos os outros usados durante a descrição da luta Yusuke x Mukuro, eu encontrei pesquisando em umas páginas de lula livre.


	2. Detenção!

Bolinhos Queimados

Por Mary-san e Kk-chan

* * *

Capítulo 02

Detenção!

* * *

No último capítulo...

-Você tem algum problema comigo?

Hiei não respondeu. Não teve tempo para pensar em uma resposta, na verdade.

-Você e eu, - a garota disse alto – lá fora!

* * *

**-Briga! Briga!**

**Os estudantes que há pouco haviam assistido a luta entre Yusuke e Mukuro, agora seguiam o coro puxado pelo mesmo garoto alto de cabelos castanhos que parecia cuidar das apostas.**

**-Você não tem vergonha? Nem está mais na escola, Koenma! – disse uma garota um pouco mais baixa que ele, e com belos cabelos castanhos, ao se aproximar com um cigarro na boca.**

**-Shizuru, vai dizer que você não vê graça nessa bagunça? – Koenma perguntou, sorridente, puxando a garota pela cintura e tomando o cigarro dela.**

**Ele atirou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima para apagá-lo sob um olhar de protesto da garota, e com a risada do outro garoto alto que estava em sua companhia. **

**-Qual é? Assim você vai acabar com todos os meus cigarros! – ela disse, parecendo zangada.**

**-Acho que esse é o objetivo... – o outro garoto disse, ainda sorrindo.**

**-Vamos lá, Yomi! Não podemos perder essa briga! – disse ele, arrastando o amigo para o pátio externo da escola e deixando a namorada sozinha – que logo tratou de acender um novo cigarro.**

**Não apenas as pessoas que estavam no ginásio, mas grande parte do pessoal que tinha saído das salas no intervalo se agrupava em volta de Hiei e Mukuro – alguns ainda gritando por briga. Outros apenas sorriam, enquanto os mesmos apostadores do ginásio já se aproximavam de Koenma e Yomi com as carteiras em mãos.**

**No centro da roda, Mukuro parecia tentar provocar Hiei, enquanto ele apenas sorria e balançava a cabeça, imaginando porque uma garota seria estúpida o suficiente para procurar uma briga como aquela.**

**-Do que está rindo, seu idiota? – perguntou Mukuro, logo em seguida tentando empurrar o garoto, ao que Hiei segurou a sua mão firmemente para que não o fizesse.**

**-Você não vai querer começar uma briga comigo, _menina_. – disse ele, arrogante, frisando a última palavra da frase.**

**-Gostei de você, acaba com ela, baixinho! – Hiei pôde ouvir Yusuke, que estava bem próximo dos dois, gritar animado.**

**-É melhor não me subestimar. – Mukuro ameaçou, parecendo mais zangada ainda, desvencilhando facilmente o seu pulso da mão dele.**

**A garota preparava-se para acertá-lo em cheio no rosto, quando, de repente, se ouviu a voz de uma mulher já bem velha, o que fez todos se calarem aos poucos.**

**-Ihhh... Essa velha chata tinha que aparecer pra atrapalhar... – resmungou Yusuke para Kurama, que estava ao seu lado, mas o rapaz apenas sorriu desconfortavelmente.**

**-Bom dia, Yusuke. – a mulher, que era pequena e vestia uma roupa antiquada, disse ao chegar bem atrás do garoto.**

**-Bom dia, diretora Genkai! Você ta uma gatinha com essa roupa, hein? – disse o garoto com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo Kurama ter de se segurar para não dar uma gargalhada.**

**-E vocês dois aí? – disse a diretora, lançando um olhar severo a Hiei e Mukuro – Preciso ter uma conversa com os dois. Já para a minha sala!**

**Os dois brigões acompanharam a diretora zangados e sem se encarar, enquanto Yusuke e o resto dos alunos lamentavam a interrupção do que poderia ser uma briga muito interessante. Koenma e Yomi pareciam estar tendo problemas com os apostadores que queriam o seu dinheiro de volta, quando Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara e Yukina chegaram ao pátio.**

**-O que foi dessa vez, Yusuke? – Keiko perguntou, aparentemente aborrecida, tomando uma pose de chaleira.**

**-Ah, Keiko! Eu nem tava envolvido na briga dessa vez! – disse o garoto, como se procurasse se explicar.**

**-Quer dizer que você está vestido nessa roupa idiota de graça? – a garota arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada.**

**-Você ta falando da briguinha do clube de luta livre? Aquilo foi rapidinho... O que estava acontecendo aqui era outra coisa... Não tinha nada a ver comigo, não! – Yusuke respondeu com um sorriso.**

**-Outra briga, foi? – intrometeu-se Botan, curiosa, já enlaçando o braço do namorado.**

**-Mas não deu em nada... Aquela velha chata da Genkai acabou com a festa. É lamentável... – Yusuke comentou, provocando risos.**

**-Quem estava brigando? – perguntou Kuwabara, logo depois de consultar o relógio, preocupado em voltar à sala de aula antes que o sinal tocasse.**

**-O garoto novato e aquele canhão da capitã do time...**

**-Novato...? – Yukina perguntou um pouco nervosa – O meu irmão?**

**-Ele mesmo. – respondeu o moreno, ainda sorrindo.**

**-Ah, não...! Eu vou até a diretoria ver como ele está... Até mais, pessoal. – a garota deu as costas aos amigos e começou a caminhar em direção ao interior do prédio da escola. **

**-Espere, Yukina! Eu vou com você! – Kuwabara disse, seguindo a menina logo em seguida.**

**-Bom, nós também já vamos entrando, não é? – Kurama disse, depois de trocar um olhar bastante sugestivo com a namorada – Nos vemos na sala de aula. – ele disse a Yusuke e Keiko.**

**Depois de assistirem o casal de amigos ir embora, Yusuke, que já tinha percebido a expressão de raiva no rosto de Keiko, tratou de tentar escapar de mais um sermão.**

**-É, eu também já tenho que ir... – ele disse, já se afastando da garota, com as mãos nos bolsos.**

**-Não vai, não, senhor! – Keiko ordenou, fazendo-o parar – Você não tinha me dito que ia parar de lutar ano passado?**

**-Lá vem você de novo pegar no meu pé... – Yusuke sorriu e abraçou a menina.**

**-Acontece que se eu não pegar no seu pé você não passa de ano... – ela disse, tentando manter uma expressão séria – Parece que você só quer saber de brigar...!**

**-Ué... E tem coisa melhor que isso? – Yusuke disse, sorrindo bastante para provocá-la.**

**Keiko revirou os olhos, afastou os braços do garoto de si e começou a caminhar para a sala de aula, pisando duro e de braços cruzados.**

**-Espera aí, Keiko! Eu estava brincando! – o garoto gritou, correndo atrás da namorada.**

* * *

**Na sala da diretora Genkai, Hiei e Mukuro escutavam impacientemente o discurso da velhinha, que parecia muito zangada. O garoto não conseguia evitar fitar o teto a cada cinco ou seis palavras da mulher, enquanto Mukuro simplesmente fitava um canto qualquer com os braços cruzados.**

**-Hei, vocês dois! – Genkai gritou, batendo uma das mãos sobre a mesa à sua frente com muita força – Não estão ouvindo o que eu estou falando?**

**Diante da ausência de qualquer resposta, a diretora pareceu ficar ainda mais irritada.**

**-Estão pensando que isso aqui é a casa da mãe Joana? Comportamentos idiotas como os de vocês dois têm um preço! – disse a velhinha, voltando-se agora somente para Mukuro – Será que ser capitã do time de Luta não é suficiente para você, menina?**

**-Desculpe. – foi o que Mukuro se limitou a comentar, num tom um tanto irônico.**

**-Desculpe... – a diretora repetiu, deixando bem claro que não engolia a resposta da menina, e logo depois se dirigindo a Hiei – E você? Confusão no primeiro dia de aula? Não sei de onde você veio, mas esta escola não tolera esse tipo de coisa!**

**-Hum... – resmungou o menino, como se não ouvisse nada, olhando mais uma vez para o teto.**

**-Está me ignorando?**

**-Não. – Hiei respondeu com cinismo.**

**-Você acha que eu sou besta, menino? – a diretora pareceu ficar mais pê da vida ainda.**

**-Se a carapuça serviu...**

**A diretora lançou um olhar furioso a Hiei, que continuava sério, e um mais raivoso a Mukuro, que sorria de leve. Ainda pensou em continuar com aquilo, mas raciocinou melhor e viu que já encontrara um jeito de encerrar aquela discussão.**

**-Muito bem... – ela começou, suspirando em busca de mais calma – Vejo que conversar com vocês não vai adiantar, então acho que vou ter que dar uma detenção para os dois.**

* * *

**O sinal para o recomeço das aulas após o intervalo já havia tocado, e todos os alunos já procuravam tomar os seus lugares na sala 9. Depois de trazer Yukina de volta, Kuwabara e Keiko tentavam convencer a amiga de que nada de ruim aconteceria com o seu irmão. Foi então que um professor alto e magro – e com um jeitão um pouco excêntrico – chegou de repente.**

**-Melhor a gente conversar outra hora, Yukina. – Keiko alertou a amiga, olhando para o homem com uma expressão de desagrado – Esse cara é um saco!**

**-Quer dizer que ele... – Yukina começou, mas foi interrompida pelo professor.**

**-Conversando no primeiro dia de aula, mocinha? – ele perguntou com um sorriso estranho.**

**-Eu...**

**-Você se acha muito espertinha, não é? – o homem interrompeu a menina mais uma vez.**

**-Eu...**

**-Me diga o seu nome. – ele ordenou.**

**-Yukina... – a garota, muito nervosa, disse em tom choroso.**

**-Yukina, saiba que eu dou aula para esta turma desde o ano passado e conheço cada um aqui. – o professor se aproximou da garota – E não estou com uma boa primeira impressão ao seu respeito!**

**-Desculpe... – disse Yukina, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**-Vamos começar a aula de geografia, turma! – ele disse, tirando um comportamento entusiástico deus sabe-se de onde, e virando-se de costas para caminhar até o quadro.**

**Na penúltima fileira de carteiras, Botan virou-se para trás um pouco, a fim de cochichar alguma coisa para Yusuke e Kurama.**

**-Puxa, coitada da Yukina... – ela disse com um cara de "eu sei como é isso".**

**-Tem razão, mas é melhor ficar calada se não quiser que ele chame a sua atenção também. – Kurama disse calmamente.**

**-É mesmo! – disse Botan sorrindo.**

**Um momento depois, porém, a garota já parecia ter esquecido do que o namorado havia lhe avisado.**

**-O que está fazendo aí, Yusuke?**

**O garoto parecia bastante concentrado em amassar inúmeras folhas de papel e cobri-las com seu corretor líquido.**

**-Estou fazendo um presentinho para o nosso ilustre professor... – ele respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.**

**-Yusuke... – Kurama tentou ficar sério, mas não pôde conter um sorriso que se formava no canto dos lábios.**

**-Ele merece... "Sensui é uma bixona"... – Yusuke leu o que escrevia na bola de papel.**

**O professor Sensui estava muito concentrado em desenhar inselbergs e falésias no quadro, quando foi atingido pelo que parecia ser um tiro de festim, bem atrás da cabeça.**

**-Ui! – o homem gritou, se remexendo de uma forma muito engraçada e se abaixando para pegar a bolinha de papel.**

**O professor pareceu ficar furioso ao ler a mensagem escrita nela – e sua raiva ainda piorou quando ele percebeu que Yukina tentava abafar um sorriso naquele momento. Isso porque a garota não sabia que Sensui era conhecido pelos alunos como o professor que tinha um defeito marcante: um complexo de inferioridade incrível.**

**Ele simplesmente assumia que tudo o que seus alunos diziam ou faziam em sala de aula tinha alguma coisa a ver com ele – alguma coisa nada boa, por sinal.**

**-Yukina é o seu nome, não é? – Sensui perguntou.**

**-Si-sim, senhor... – ela respondeu, receosa pelo que viria a seguir.**

**-Você acha que eu tenho cara de bichona, garota? – o professor perguntou, irritando-se por perceber que provocara risos em toda a sala.**

**-Não, senhor, nem um pouco! – Yukina respondeu mais uma vez, ao que toda a classe reagiu com mais gargalhadas ainda.**

**-Então... Você se acha engraçada? Pois saiba que isso vai lhe custar uma transferência de volta para qualquer que seja a espelunca de onde você veio!**

**-Não! – Kuwabara nunca conseguiria explicar como, mas já estava de pé e protestando antes mesmo que Yukina conseguisse se dar conta do que lhe era dito.**

**-O quê? – Sensui assumiu uma expressão desconcertada.**

**-Você não pode fazer isso...**

**-Está querendo me contrariar também, Kuwabara?**

**-Kazuma... – a garota de olhos vermelhos olhou para o amigo como se perguntasse o que diabos ele estava fazendo, mas Kuwabara apenas continuou a falar.**

**-Você não pode fazer isso com ela porque fui eu quem jogou a bola de papel!**

**-Você? – Sensui perguntou, incrédulo.**

**-Sim, professor.**

**-Mas você é um ótimo aluno, Kuwabara.**

**-Parece que eu não sou tão bom quanto o senhor imaginava.**

**-Está acontecendo alguma coisa na sua casa, meu jovem? – o professor perguntou, surpreendendo o garoto.**

**-Na minha casa? – ele perguntou, sem entende.**

**-Se uma pessoa como você... – ele apontou para Kuwabara - ...está fazendo coisas como esta... – ele mostrou a bolinha que tinha em mãos - ...deve estar com algum problema.**

**-Eu não...**

**-Sugiro que você vã ver a psicóloga do colégio. – Sensui disse, parecendo estar falando sério.**

**-O quê?**

**-Não há motivo para ter vergonha, Kuwabara, psicólogos não são para loucos... – ele explicou.**

**-Mas é só isso?**

**-Como assim?**

**-Não vai me matar?**

**-É claro que não! – o professor sorriu, ao que Kuwabara pareceu bastante aliviado.**

**-Ufa...**

**-Pode ir agora, se quiser. – Sensui sugeriu.**

**-Ôpa, ôpa, ôpa! – Yusuke se levantou antes que o "amigo" se retirasse da sala de aula – Quem foi que disse êpa?**

**Sensui revirou os olhos, sem disfarçar a antipatia que sentia pelo aluno que interrompeu a aula.**

**-O que você quer, Urameshi?**

**-Fui eu quem jogou a bolinha de papel, fessora... Ops! Fessor!**

**-O quê? – o homem já estava ficando cheio daquele assunto.**

**-Yusuke, você pirou na batatinha? – Botan perguntou baixinho.**

**-Não faz isso cara, você vai se dar mal. – Kurama alertou o amigo.**

**-Que nada, Kurama, se o castigo é cabular aula na sala da gostosa da psicóloga, até eu quero! Vou chegar lá e dizer pra ela que acho que sou uma banana...**

**-Deve ser por isso que a Keiko detesta a Dra. Luka... – Botan comentou com o namorado, como se Yusuke não estivesse ali.**

**-É isso mesmo, chefia, fui eu, o primeiro e único Yusuke Urameshi, quem jogou a bola de papel! – o aluno voltou a afirmar, ignorando os avisos dos amigos.**

**-Que baboseira é essa, menino?**

**-Fui eu sim, ué!**

**-Quantos mais Spartacus têm nessa sala de aula?**

**-Não me chama dessas coisas estranhas, não! Olha que eu fico bravo...**

**-Yusuke, Spartacus foi... Ah, esqueça! Uma cabeça limitada como a sua não entenderia e isso não é aula de história ocidental!**

**-É sério, coroa, fui eu! "Bichona" ta escrito com "x"!**

**O professor deu mais uma olhada na bolinha que lhe acertara momentos antes e viu que o aluno – leia-se: delinqüente juvenil – tinha razão.**

**-Bom... Nesse caso... – um sorriso já se formava no rosto de Yusuke – Detenção!**

* * *

Olá, pessoal! Eu sou a Mary Ogawara e estou postando este segundo capítulo!

Desculpem mesmo a demora – nossa, faz um mês que postamos o primeiro capítulo! -, vamos tentar ser bem mais rápidas das próximas vezes, ok?

Adoro YuYu Hakusho, mas, como A Kk-chan falou, esta também é a minha primeira fic, por isso fico muito feliz de ver que tantas pessoas gostaram através das reviews! Muito obrigada, então, à: **menininha das trevas**, **Priscilla Gilmore**, **Anna e Sasami** – todos os casais vão aparecer também, não se preocupem, **Ti Souma**, **Yukina Mukuro**, **drik**, **Satuki Hikari**.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Mary-san Ogawara


End file.
